Tootie (The All New Fairly OddParents!)/Quotes
:"Hi, Timmy!" :"Are you the new kid that Timmy was talking about?" (Meeting Ivan for the first time) :"What a lovely compliment! I always have spare glasses with me." :"See what? I've always wanted to go to your room! Is it a slumber party?" :"Ew, gross!" :"As an average nerdy girl, I never get accepted at parties or school proms, unless I'm disguised as a popular girl, but that's not the point. I happen to be a fan of a certain alien invader comic book series and my story is called "Invader Trixie"!" :"I thought "The Modifyers" was really good." :"It's just a shame they chose a nasally-sounding woman to play you, Trixie. She sounds more obnoxious than me!" :"Oh! I wish me & Timmy babysat Vicky!" :"Well, too bad, you have to eat it at some point! It's not that bad, to be honest. I don't get why Timmy hates chocolate either." :"Despite all you've been through, alongside us, it was worth it, wasn't it, Ivan?" :"But dad, I wasn't even swearing!" :"You're not going to look at this girl until she sees you for the fraud you're going to be." :"(future self) You mean you don't recognize me? You don't see a resemblance? (makes her long hair into pigtails) Here's a hint. (puts on her glasses and speaks in a high voice) I love you very much, Timmy! (normal voice) It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny." :"No...no, no no nononononono! (sobbing) This can't be happening! WHY DID YOU DO THIS, TIMMY?!" :"Oh, great! First, Vicky stole my Timmy, now she stole my stuff! (Vicky's voice) That twerpette is gonna pay!" :"Surely, the weather will be fine, as long as it doesn't affect the skin of the love of my life. (pulls up a Timmy picture and awkwardly kisses it)" :"(as Frosty) Oh, Cleft, you saved me! (kisses Cleftina on the cheek)" :"(as Frosty) Oh... well... (chuckles; embarrassed) you can go ahead and let me drown now." :"Timmy, it would have been nice if you'd told me you were going out with Veronica." :"So, typical day of failure attempting to seduce the boy magnet, I see, huh darling?" :"I'll just put away my glasses, (removes her glasses) put on a wig, (puts on a wig that looks similar to Trixie's hair, complete with hairband) change into these clothes, (spins in place, swapping her clothes for Trixie Tang's) maybe get some make-up, (puts on make-up, in Trixie's voice) and now you can't tell the difference between me & Trixie! You can pretend that you're dating her and not me. Come on, sweetie, what do you say?" :"The old creepy Tootie you used to know is gone too. She won't trouble you anymore." :"(teen self) Wow! Looks like that dental surgery was worth it, huh?" :"(teen self) Feels like third grade when he made my heart melt after meeting him for the first time." :"Is that attractive woman another one of your backup girlfriends, Timmy?!" :"Oh, I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, miss Carly. When I grow up, I want to have a heart shapes tattoo with Timmy's name on my shoulder just like you." :"He's so foreign! I do miss Timmy's buck teeth, though." Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Character quote pages